You're gonna go far
by Zerroh
Summary: Petit One Shot sur Kazemaru et Endou, qui se passe un peu avant Inazuma Eleven Go!. Pas de "Happy End" pour le coup.


_Salut la compagnie ! Voilà qui va marquer mes débuts sur , puisque que j'en avais fait la promesse à certaine personne ... _

_Et pour bien commencer, une petite dispute Endou/Kazemaru ! J'espère qu'il ne déplaira pas trop. _

* * *

« T'es complètement idiot ?! »

Le bruit d'un téléphone qui s'éclatait contre le sol, succédant à celui d'un petit cadre qui avait connu le même sort. Une valise de plus qui se claque, des pas furieux qui martèlent le plancher. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés. Il fallait que j'arrache à tes valises quelques affaires pour retarder ton départ. Pour parler et ne pas m'effondrer à genoux, au sol, quand tu franchirais la porte, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

Montre-moi comment mentir. Tu t'améliores tout le temps.

Je te vois encore soupirer, contenir ton impatience, comme moi j'arrivais encore à contenir mon dégoût tant que ce n'était pas vis-à-vis de quelques bibelots inanimés que je n'avais pas vraiment fait exprès d'abîmer. Tu avais la tête d'un père désespéré de son enfant désobéissant, se sentant obligé de lui expliquer pourquoi ce qu'il faisait était mal. Comme si de nous deux, le gamin n'avait pas toujours été toi. Tu me donnais l'impression d'en avoir marre de me voir taper du pied. Mais tu ne m'avais donné aucune explication.

« Tu savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas continuer. On n'est plus des enfants. » Avais-tu dis en arrachant presque la tirette de ton sac.

« Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport. » Avais-je répondu, insatisfait.

J'avais croisé les bras et serrés les poings, le visage incendier par le flot de haine que je tentais de retenir. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour m'arrêter à la première syllabe d'une tirade sanguinaire. Deux fois. Tu étais tellement occupé à ton rangement que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué.

« Je ne pourrais jamais construire quelque chose avec toi, tu le sais bien, Ichirouta. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un garçon ? »

« Ravale tes reproches, il n'y a pas de place pour les couples comme nous dans la vie active. »

« Alors, ça, c'est le bouquet ! Si j'avais su que tu me dirais ça un jour ... »

« Tu n'y as pas pensé ? »

« Si, j'y ai pensé et je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait impossible, tu t'es toujours fichu de l'avis des autres ! »

« Ce n'est plus pareil ! Biensure que c'était facile, il n'était pas question de ... De travail ou de vie de famille avant. Même dans notre entourage, tout le monde n'est pas près à l'accepter. »

Je voyais très bien où tu voulais en venir, je n'étais pas idiot. Au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, moi aussi je m'étais rendu compte que nous n'aurions pas une vie normale. Plus nous grandissions, plus il aurait fallu que nous nous fassions discrets. Nous n'aurions jamais pu nous marier ou avoir d'enfant, même les adoptions étaient difficilement accessibles aux couples homosexuels. Mais pourquoi ne voulais tu pas simplement plier l'échine et rester secret ?

« Comment toi, tu as pu devenir si défaitiste ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Ça a changé. Ce n'était qu'une phase et tu devrais grandir, toi aussi. »

Je ne l'aurais, sur le moment, avoué pour rien au monde, mais c'était une horreur de t'entendre dire ça. Tu l'avais forcément fait exprès. Cela t'aurais fait trop plaisir que je cède. Et pourtant je me suis tus. J'assimilais lentement ce que tu avais dit. Pendant quelques secondes interminables pour finir par juste articuler ;

« ... Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es sentit obligés de rejoindre cette pétasse? »

Tu ne m'as même pas répondu. Je savais que j'avais touché le vrai problème. Je n'ai pas insisté. Parce que, selon toi, tu n'étais pas comme moi et que je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je t'en voulais d'avoir été si soudain. Avec un millier de mensonges et un bon déguisement tu me frappais droit entre les yeux.

Puis tu as changé de pièce et ouvert un dernier sac, pour reprendre au sol la vieille photo dans le cadre que j'avais cassé et les morceaux de ton téléphone portable. Tu m'as laissé les éclats de verre et de bois.

Puisque tu avais déjà tout volé dans notre chambre, je m'y suis planqué. Et en touchant notre lit pour m'asseoir, je vis que j'étais complètement éveillé. Le bruit derrière le mur, animait une scène à propos de moi. J'avais été sur ton chemin et quelqu'un était sur le point de payer. Si tu n'avais pas pu avoir ce que tu voulais, et bien, tout était de ma faute.

Je crois que tu as laissé derrière toi quelques affaires sans importances et même ta brosse à dent. Tu n'aurais qu'à en acheter une autre, ce serait comme acheter du temps en moins dans cet appartement trop petit. Tu n'as même pas claqué la porte comme dans les films, tu es partis, c'est tout. Même moi, tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, c'est taper dans mon coussin et serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas crier. Je ne savais pas que tu étais resté derrière la porte pour faire la même chose avant de dévaler les escaliers et te hâter dans la rue.

Cette nuit là, j'ai regardé la télévision, hanté par l'odeur des nouilles instantanées qui m'avaient servis de repas et traînaient depuis plusieurs heures sur la table basse. Elles n'étaient même pas bonnes.

Je m'en souviens presque par cœur, tu vois, Endou ? Comme quoi moi aussi, je peux faire semblant d'oublier. Étais-je convaincant ? On a joué aux amis en froid qui faisaient de beaux efforts d'hypocrisie pour se rendre la vie plus simple. J'ai décroché quand tu m'as appelés pour prendre des nouvelles, parce que tu te sentais coupable. Ne prétends pas le contraire, ça s'entendait dans ta voix. Je peux décrypter ce genre de choses, n'omet pas que je te connais sur le bout des doigts. Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu en savoir de trop. Toujours, je faisais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air d'aller bien, ou même de m'être trouvé quelqu'un, au même titre que je finissais sans cesse par prétendre être terriblement occupé pour raccrocher une urgence. Aujourd'hui, je suis même venu à ton mariage.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour sourire devant ton air gêné, c'est un travail d'acteur que j'ai eu le temps de perfectionner, mais dont je ne devrais pas être fier. Mais dis-moi seulement, qui d'elle où toi avait envoyé les invitations ? Oh, je vois, la culpabilité, encore elle. C'est à elle que tu t'es fiancé, ou à ta chère Natsumi ? Et voilà ! Maintenant que je remarque que tu détournes le regard comme un lâche, je comprends qui va payer pour nous deux. Tu t'esquives, c'est évident. S'en rend-elle compte? Te connaît-elle autant que moi ? Si d'après toi c'est avec ce genre de relation que les adultes deviennent quelqu'un, bien joué, vous irez loin. Il n'y a donc rien de plus à dire, je vois les éclaires dans tes yeux. Contre toute attente, c'est une scène à propos de moi. Mais à peine ton « Oui » prononcé, plus personne ne sera prêt à le croire.

Je n'aurais jamais ma chance et personne ne sera qui était seulement vraiment toi.


End file.
